The ultimate goal of this proposal is to develop strategies to prevent allograft rejection by local immunosuppression, using the islet transplant system is chosen. As in their previous submission, the investigators plan to determine whether gene transfer into islets is a feasible approach for local delivery of immunosuppressants. For this purpose, they plan to test the effect of gene transfer into islets and will measure prolongation of islet allograft survival. The genes they plan to transfer include CTLA4-Ig, IL-2-Ig, and CD2-Ig.